Field of Invention
The present invention relates to analyte indicators. Specifically, the present invention relates to an analyte indicator including an analyte sensing element attached to or copolymerized with a polymer unit or chain that is attached or polymerized onto or out of a porous base.
Discussion of the Background
Existing analyte indicators may vary in physical, chemical, and/or optical properties in the presence of compression, and the variation may reduce the sensitivity of sensors incorporating the existing analyte indicators. Moreover, existing analyte indicators may require a long period of time to hydrate. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved analyte indicator.